Ice Cream City
Ice Cream City is a big city near the edge of Bikini Bottom. Its mayor is SpongeBob SquarePants. Places *Streets *Milky Way *Chocolate Fudge Street (Mayor Lives Here) *Chocolate and Cream Avenue *Rocky Road *Vanilla Hill *Restaurants *Go-Sardine! *KFKP (KFC Parody stand's for Kentucky Fried Krabby Patties) *Jeff's Bargain Food *Shops *Spongeco (Tesco Parody) *Spongemart (Walmart parody) *Arsponge (Argos parody) *Junk For Cash *Musical Mickey *Computer Charlotte *Other Places *Ice Cream City Museum *Spongiest School(Originally: Dumb Fun) (Elementary) *Spongiest Middle (Originally: Dumb Middle Fun) (Middles) *Spongiest Secondary(Originally: Dumb Fun Again) (Secondary) *Spongiest College (You Get It) *Spongiest University (^) *Ice Cream City Tower HQ *Ice Cream City Emergency Services *Pacific's Got Talent Studio *Star Car Studio *Ice Cream Hotel *Ice Cream City Opticians Movies *Ice Cream City: The Truth *Ice Cream City: The Return Of The Barnacle's (Coming Soon!) Staff Everyone that works for the mayor. *Sally Gibbins *Jack Ryan Trivia *Barnacle Bob was mayor in 2011 but in 2013 a video was posted on SpongeTube by the user 'Snowyguy221' showing Bob robbing the bank. SpongeBob was hired as mayor because he stopped the mayor from taking over and now only sponge's are allowed in excluding Patrick. *A movie will be made called Ice Cream City: The Truth, which tells about how SpongeBob stopped Barnacle Bob, and the revenge of the mayor as well as the true story and happenings in this city before the movie told by the police. *Every street is named after a flavour of ice cream. *Homer Simpson was allowed in after breaking up with Marge. People still think he's a sponge along with Bart Simpson. Story Barnacle Bob era The Arrest In 2011, Barnacle Bob become the mayor to a tiny town at the edge of Bikini Bottom. Because of him, the town has grew to have a population of 102! Two years later he got jealous of Bikini Bottom and invaded. The police decided to give him another chance. The next day a video was posted on SpongeTube showing Bob robbing the bank. The police moved him out of Ice Cream City and put him in jail for two years, after he tries to tell the truth at the KK. City's Biggest Change Main article: Ice Cream City: The Truth One year later, Barnacle Bob breaks out of jail and took control of the whole city. The police doesn't know what to do until he founds SpongeBob and Patrick fighting Barnacle Bob. He defeats Barnacle Bob by arresting him, and the police puts him back to jail. Then, they chose SpongeBob to become mayor, SpongeBob accepts, but only if Ice Cream City became part of Bikini Bottom again. Now Ice Cream City is a place where only sponge's (and Patrick) can live. SpongeBob era Stop the Mayor Main article: ICC: Return Of The Barnacles Coming soon! Gallery ice cream.jpg|The art work for the city 2011-2014 SpongeBob town.jpg|The artwork for the town 2014-present Barnacle Bob.jpg|Mayor Barnacle Bob Mayor Sponge.png|Mayor SpongeBob with the only starfish allowed in, Patrick. FBBOH7.jpg|Pacific's Got Talent studio. Category:Locations Category:Largest Cities Category:US Dollar Cities Category:Cities